I Hate You, I Like You
by Akari Izume
Summary: Tei Hates Kiku. Kiku loves Tei. But Tei loves Len. Can Kiku win the Len-obsessed yandere's Heart? sorry for crappy summery T T Yuri! KikuxTei MikuxLen onesided TeixLen
1. Chapter 1: My Len, Not her's!

A/N: Hello :D this is only my second story so be nice! *hides behind desk* I think I made Tei more Tsundere than Yandere though… I hope you enjoy the story! *gives you a cookie* ~EDIT~ I spaced out it out and corrected a few things but I might have my friend beta this...

* * *

><p>Tei's POV<p>

I studied every strand of hair on his head as the teacher lectured. I looked up to see how much longer until class ended…two minutes. I looked back at him and imagined running me fingers threw his silky golden hair. The bell rang, and he got up, my eyes following his every move. I grind my teeth as I saw that he was talking to HER. She blushed at every word he said, and even more when he held her hand as they walked out of the classroom. Touching my Len! How dare her! How dare Miku even get close to…

"Class is over moron"

"Kiku…" I growled as I turned to face the red head.

Kiku Juan, the most annoying, moody, stuck up person I know, happens to be Miku's cousin. She is almost as worst as Miku, and that's only because she stays away from my Len, but she seems to follow me wherever I go. She has blood red hair that is the same length as mine. She wears a red ribbon tied towards the front of her head sort of like Rin, except that her ribbon is longer and is not tied on top of her head. Instead, the ends hang on either side of her. Our blood red eyes meet and I glare at her.

"What do you want?" I ask still glaring at her.

"I just wanted to spend time with you" She said smirking

"Did I say I wanted to spend time with you? Now leave me alone!"

"But I don't want to."

"Well too bad! Who would even want to see you face? Go annoy someone who cares!" I screamed in frustration. Before she could say something else, I rushed out of the room.

Once I reached my locker, I sigh in relief. Kiku is a real pain, she just gets me so frustrated and angry I can't think straight. She won't stop following me around. Its kinda weird… I got my books for my next class…which happens to be Physics. I sit next to Kiku in Physics… I let out a small low growl before heading to my next class. I sat down in my seat by the smirking Kiku as class began. I gave her my fuck-off glare and opened my book to make it seem like I'm paying attention. I blocked her existence from my mind as a stared at Len who sits in front of me. That's the only thing that makes sitting by Kiku tolerable. As a drifted deeper into my fantasies, I was disturbed by someone tapping my shoulder. I growled, not loud enough for the teacher to hear me, at the offender.

"What is it?" I said as my glare penetrated her soul. Kiku was unphased by it though.

"Your staring at Len Kagamine?" She asked. This was more of a statement then a question.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Kiku was now giving me her don't-fuck-with-me glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop bothering me if I tell you?"

"Yes"

"I…" I could feel my face heat up a little. "I…Love him ok!" I said turning away from her. She was quiet for awhile, so I decided to turn around. She was glaring at Len, deep in thought. What the hell? Does she like him? Wait…then why is she glaring at him? I pondered. The bell rang and Kiku immediately went out the door. Fine with me, it's not like I care. I gathered my things and started to head out the door. I caught something out of the corner of my eye as I entered the hallway. I turned to see what it was and immediately wished I didn't. pushed up against the lockers, were Len and Miku making out. Apart of me died inside and the other part wanted to throw up. I held back my tears and rushed to my locker. I hid my face in my locker door as I sobbed.

'Damn it!' I yelled mentally at myself. 'I hate when I break down and cry, it makes me feel so weak! I'm sick of myself!' I thought as I quickly wiped my tears and put back on my mask. 'I swear…' I thought as my anger built up in me. 'I swear I will make her pay!' I said as I headed out of the school.

"I'm home!" I said as I opened the door of my two story house.

"how was school?" asked my older sister Deruko. She was currently in the kitchen making dinner.

"It was fine" I lied.

"can you go get Dell? Dinner is almost ready." She said with a soft smile.

"ok" I said quickly as I headed up the stairs. Deruko and Dell are 16, two years older than me. Our parents work a lot so it's just us at home most of the time. Deruko does most of the chores around here while Dell is on his computer all day. I decided not to knock and just opened the door to Dell's Room.

"What the hell?" Yelled Dell at his computer. More technical difficulties as usual.

"Deruko Said that dinner is ready" I said calmly

"I will be there in a second…" He responded completely focused on his computer. I rolled my eyes and left his room.

I headed towards my own room and tossed my backpack on the floor. I was about to leave, when I noticed something. My window was open. I didn't leave it like that this morning. I quickly check my things and found that nothing was missing. Not a burglar… I quickly checked around the window. I noticed a red, torn ribbon was stuck to one of the edges. I gently pulled it off so it would not rip anymore. I closely examined the ribbon. Looks kinda familiar…

"Tei! Dinner is ready"

"coming!" I tossed the torn ribbon on my bed and hurried down stairs.

Regular POV

A dark figure silently crept in through the still opened window. It noticed the ribbon on the bed and quickly snatched it. I was about to leave when it noticed something on the dresser. It glared at the pictures on the dresser, then tore them up and left out the window…Red hair trailing behind it.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are welcome, so is advice and constructive criticism. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes… TT_TT


	2. Chapter 2: Kiku's plan, and A Party

A/N: sorry this took so long -_-; I don't get to type much because four people have to share one laptop… I was going to just make this a short chapter but I think you guys deserve more! ^_^ I'm thinking about adding more pairings if you guys have any ideas… Anyways thank you to the following people!

* * *

><p>ll Violet ll<p>

OtakuGirl347

Free Beloved Army

Chibis of evil

Thanks for reviewing ^_^

Tei POV

After I finished dinner, I headed back to my room to investigate who had broken in. When I open my room door, I was surprised to find that the torn ribbon was missing and some of my photos were torn and were now on the floor. I picked up the pieces to find someone had torn the photos of me and Len from the field trip last year. Our teacher had put us in groups, and I was with Rin, Len's twin sister, and Len. I growled. Who the hell breaks in, steals nothing and tears pictures of me and my Len? I noticed I had left the window open. I angrily slammed the window closed and made sure to lock it. I pulled out a random pair of pjs, not caring if they matched or not, and changed into them. As I got into my bed, I wondered who could have done this.

I bet it was that bitch, Miku! I growled.

She's noticed me staring at Len and wants me away from Him! I don't care if their wasn't proof, Miku will pay for everything! I thought before I drifted off to sleep

Kiku POV

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I lost my temper back there. If the torn piece of my ribbon didn't give me away, the torn pictures of Len probably did. Why is she so obsessed with him? He already has a girlfriend anyway! I let out another sigh. I'm such an idiot! I should have told her how I felt a long time ago! I laid down on my bed, not bothering to pull the covers over me. Then I thought of an idea. I smirked. Why didn't I think of this earlier! I feel asleep thinking about my idea

Tei POV

I was daydreaming about Len, When Suddenly; I felt a paper ball hit my head. What the hell? I turned to see Rin giggling. My eye twitched as I unrolled the paper ball.

Hey, I'm having a party tonight, wanna come? -Rin

My heart skipped a beat. Len would be there! Sure Miku will probably be too, but still… Another paper ball hit me. Damn it Rin! I opened it.

Btw, it's a costume party, Miku's Idea :3 –Rin

I sighed and wrote down-

Do I have to? –Tei

And threw it back at her hitting her in the face. Bulls eye! She gave me an irritated look before reading the note. She scribbled something on it and tossed it back.

Yes, or I will run you over with the road roller :) –Rin

I sweat dropped. Rin and her road roller are known to have injured anyone who irritates her. Who even gives a fourteen year old a road roller? Who even lets her drive it?

Fine… -Tei

I threw the paper ball back at her and sighed. I managed to become close friends with Rin, She is abit bossy but she's a good friend overall . She doesn't know about my crush on Len as far as I know. Class ended and I walked into the hallway towards my locker. I quickly grabbed my books and shut my locker door.

"Hi…"

I turned around to see Kiku. "What do you want?" I growled

"…..Will you walk to class with me?"

"What? No-"

"Please?"

I looked at her in shock. She had a sad pleading look like something is bothering her. Well, she has been acting strange lately… "Fine…" I mumbled. Her face lit up. She followed me as I headed to class.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, it's still short I know ^_^; Meh, I need more Tei/Len interaction. I don't know why I haven't put him in here yet xD I also need Miku in here more… well until next time!


End file.
